


Sleep Tight

by rahleighbucket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahleighbucket/pseuds/rahleighbucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, you'd be tired too after defeating the most evil wizard of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dinky little post-TDH drabble that I wrote after seeing the midnight premiere of Deathly Hallows Part 2. Figured it'd make a good inaugural story.

Eventually it came time for Professor McGonagall to usher what students that were left back up to their dormitories. Those whose families were at Hogwarts were allowed to stay behind, but the rest of the exhausted students were led to their dormitories.

There didn't seem to be any need for a password at Gryffindor Tower; the Fat Lady let them in at once. The first few students clambered through the portrait hole and stopped in their tracks at the entrance to the common room.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked impatiently when she noted that the students were not moving. She pushed past the students and climbed into the portrait hole herself. Upon seeing why the students had stopped, she couldn't help but give a little smile.

There were three battered, exhausted former students of hers collapsed in the common room. Hermione Granger had curled up next to Ron Weasley on a couch, and Ron was snoring rather loudly– McGonagall didn't know how the others hadn't woken up yet. Harry Potter had found an armchair, and was sitting in it with his legs hanging off of one of the arms.

McGonagall conjured a few blankets and let them fall onto the sleeping heroes. She had a feeling that this was the first time they'd been able to sleep comfortably in some time, and perhaps the first time they'd slept in a couple of days. She turned back to the shocked-looking students.

"There's nothing to see here, students," she said briskly. "Now, up to your dormitories.  _Quietly_."

**Author's Note:**

> McGonagall always seemed kind of motherly to them, at least in my opinion. You know she loved Harry, no matter how many times he got into trouble or annoyed her when he was at Hogwarts. YUP. MCGONAGALL CARES.


End file.
